1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to the field of sewing and embroidery. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and assemblies for protecting thread when in storage or use.
2. The Relevant Technology
Sewing, in one form or another, has been around for centuries. By some estimates, hand sewing has been around as an art form for more than twenty thousand years, when bones or animal horns were fashioned into needles, and animal sinew was made into thread. As time marched on, the equipment used for sewing became increasingly advanced and by the early 1800's, various sewing and embroidery machines were already being designed and manufactured. Since then, technology in the field has increased such that computer aided equipment is now the norm in both commercial and home settings, and even the hobbyist can design and produce complex patterns and designs with the assistance of computer technology.
Even with the advances in equipment, some of the same problems that have been around for centuries continue to trouble both the commercial sewer and the hobbyist. Many of these problems are found with the thread itself, or the systems for managing different threads. For example, thread is most commonly available on spools in which yards of thread are tightly wound for compact storage. As the thread is stored or used, however, it may unravel, causing the thread to become tangled. The likelihood that the thread will unravel or get tangled also increases as it is handled. In particular, as the thread is moved around, a person may grab onto the wound thread. Unless the person handles the thread with care, the person may push or pull against the strands of thread, thereby causing the thread to loosen or unravel, and increasing the chance that the thread will become entangled.
When thread becomes tangled, a sewer may have to cut the thread to remove the tangled portion before being able to use the thread. If the thread becomes tangled during a sewing operation, then it may bind, thereby causing the thread to break and requiring the sewer to stop sewing, discover and correct the problem, and reinsert the thread before sewing can continue. These difficulties are somewhat exacerbated in many modern systems in which various spools of thread are in close proximity, either in storage or when in use. For example, as thread unravels or is pulled off the spool and fed to a machine, the thread may tangle with nearby threads or spools, or may even catch on its own spool.
Various solutions have been previously proposed to deal with the problem of thread which unravels and/or becomes tangled, with varying degrees of success. For instance, when a spool of thread is stored, an adhesive (e.g., tape) may be stuck to a loose end of the thread and secured either to the spool itself or the wound thread. However, while this method is somewhat effective for storage of the thread, it does not alleviate the problems where multiple spools are used in close proximity. Moreover, the adhesive may bond to the thread, causing the thread to degrade or even causing the thread to tangle and bind when used.
Another solution has been to fit the thread into a groove or slit on the spool where it is frictionally secured in place. Again, however, this is mostly effective only during storage and transport of the thread. Moreover, the groove or slit can often hold the thread too tightly so that it is difficult to remove or becomes damaged, and may also create surfaces on which the thread may catch and bind when in use. A similar solution involves the use of separate plugs which snap onto the ends of a thread spool. As illustrated in FIG. 1A, for example, a plug snaps onto the base of a spool and can frictionally trap a loose end of the thread against the base of the spool. Similarly, and as illustrated in FIG. 1B, an end plug can snap into the top of a vertical thread support of a spool and frictionally trap the loose end of thread against the top end of the spool. However, while plugs are somewhat useful for preventing unraveling during transport and storage, they are often difficult to remove and do not provide any significant advantage while the thread is being used.
Various alternative solutions have been proposed to reduce tangling while thread is being used. For instance, machines may pull thread vertically off a spool to reduce the risk that it will catch on the spool. Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 1C, a tubular netting or webbing may be placed around the spool and press against the thread to keep one spool of thread from becoming entangled with another. However, where the netting remains in place while using the thread, the thread may catch and bind on the netting.
Additional difficulties are also encountered by sewing enthusiasts and professionals. For instance, threads are becoming increasingly more delicate so as to allow for increasingly decorative designs. The delicate threads may, however, degrade due to exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, dust, or the oils in the human hand.
Accordingly, what is desired are apparatus, assemblies, and systems for improving thread management by reducing the risk that spools of thread will inadvertently tangle or unravel when in storage or during use. It is also desired to provide improved apparatus, assemblies and systems that protect against dust accumulation, exposure to oil, and UV radiation.